Key Of Love (One Shoot) ChanBaek GS Gender Switch
by VanillaChocoreo
Summary: Untuk apa kau ingin menjadi yang pertama, jika kau bisa menjadi nomer 1 di hidupku baby? Kau masuk kedalam kehidupanku, dan kau mengunci rapat-rapat hatiku. Dan tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa masuk kedalam hatiku selain kau. Saranghae. This is ChanBaek love story! One Shoot


**FF EXO/GS/GENDER-SWITCH/ Key Of Love**

 **AUTHOR : YEHETGALAXYDIN**

 **Title : Key Of Love**

 **Rating: T**

 **Leght : One Shoot**

 **Main cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun (Girl)**

 **Do Kyungsoo (Girl)**

 **Kim Kai**

 **Disclaimer : CHANBAEK SMEnt punya~ But this is GalaxyDin story~**

 **WARNING: TYPO bertebaran! GS! NO PLAGIARISM, NO BASH, NO BULLY! KALO GAK SUKA GAK USAH DIBACA;;)**

 **Author's note :** Anyeong~~~ GalaxyDin back~~ Author datang membawa new ff~~ mianhae sequel buat flower girlnya belum/.\ author masih banyak tanggungan tugass-_- tapi author bawa ff chanbaek~ ff ini special buat yang ulang tahun kemarin 2 juli~ Happy birthday coco Buat yang nunggu sequel flower girl bisa pm aja^^ gomawoo~

 **Summary :** **Untuk apa kau ingin menjadi yang pertama, jika kau bisa menjadi nomer 1 di hidupku baby? Kau masuk kedalam kehidupanku, dan kau mengunci rapat-rapat hatiku. Dan tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa masuk kedalam hatiku selain kau. Saranghae.** This is ChanBaek love story!

~~~~~~~"ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐"ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ"┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ"~~~~~~

Key Of Love

Pagi hari yang cerah untuk melakukan aktifitas di hari libur nasional ini. Tapi biarpun hari ini libur, masih banyak orang orang yang berjalan memadati jalanan seoul, mungkin sekedar berjalan santai untuk menikmati libur.

Terlihat seorang namja berambut hitam yang masih tidur di kasur bergelung di bawah selimut hitamnya tersebut.

Ia tidak memedulikan hari apa, dimana, dan kapan sekarang. Ia hanya mempedulikan 1.

Tidur.

Ia benar-benar sangat capek dengan kuliah nya kemarin yang sampai membuatnya tidak bisa tidur di malam hari, dan baru saja beberapa jam yang lalu ia tertidur.

Ting tong

Sepertinya suara bel yang berbunyi dari pintu apartementnya tidak dapat membangunkan namja yang sampai sekarang tidak bergerak 1cm pun.

Ting tong

Bel berbunyi lagi dan sepertinya seseorang yang memencet bel tersebut sudah tidak sabar agar dibukakan pintu oleh sang empu apartement.

Drt..drt..

Bukan hanya bunyi bel apartement aja, bahkan handphonenya pun bergetar di iringi suara ringtone panggilan masuk.

Sepertinya namja ini mulai sedikit terusik, lalu ia memposisikan tidurnya menjadi tengkurap

Drt...drt..

"Arggghh"

Sret

"Mwo?"  
Namja tadi menyerah lalu mengangkat telfon yang sudah ada disamping kupingnya tersebut dan berbicara dengan nada yang sangat ketara sekali jika ia baru saja bangun tidur

"Channie ah~"

Klap

Mata yang tadinya tertutup ingin tidur lagi sekarang langsung terbuka lebar dan ia pun langsung memposisikan badannya menjadi duduk

"Baekkie ah.."  
Namja tadi chanyeol, mengusak rambutnya pelan lalu ia melihat jam yang bertengger manis di dinding berwarna biru di dekat meja rias.

7.09am

Ia heran. Tumben sekali yeochin kesayangannya ini menelfon sangat pagi seperti ini. Padahal biasanya sang yeochin akan menghubunginya jika di siang hari, karena ia sangat sibuk mengurusi jadwal kuliahnya yang ada di jepang saat ini.

"Kkk.. Kau bangun tidur eoh? Apa kau ada diapartement?"  
Tanya baekhyun sang yeochin lembut.

Baekhyun dipilih untuk pertukaran mahasiswa di jepang selama 3 bulan. Dan ini sudah menginjak bulan pertama baekhyun tidak ada diseoul, meninggalkannya sendirian disini.

"Ne aku ada di apartement baekkie~ tumben kau menelfon pagi-pagi seperti ini? Apa kau sedang tidak sibuk?" Tanya chanyeol lalu memposisikan badannya menjadi bersandar pada bantal yang ia taruh di tembok.

Ia jadi melupakan rasa kantuknya karena ia sudah sangat merindukan suara lembut dari sang yeochin. Karena kemarin 1 hari full ia tidak bisa mendengar suaranya karena jadwal padat sang kekasih.

Sungguh kasian nasib park chanyeol kemarin.

"Ne~ aku sedang free channie~ aku sangat merindukanmuu~" ucap baekhyun manja dan disambut kekehan pelan dari chanyeol

"Kkk.. Aku akan selalu menunggu kepulanganmu dari jepang baby byun~ kapanpun kau pulang, bilang aku ne~ aku akan mejemputmu" ucap chanyeol lalu ia berdiri dari kasur dan berjalan menuju dapur

Lalu ia membuka kulkas nya pelan dan mengambil sebotol air dingin lalu meneguknya pelan

"Jinjja? Bagaimana jika aku sudah sampai di seoul saat ini?"

Byurr

Chanyeol menyemburkan air yang belum ia telan tsb dengan mata yang membulat kaget setelah ia mendengar jika sang yeochin sudah ada di seoul saat ini. Ia mengusap bibirnya pelan dan merapihkan pakaiannya yang sedikit basah.

"Mwo? Apa kau bercanda baby?"  
Tanya chanyeol masih dengan tatapan tidak percayanya

"Look at your window babyy~"  
Chanyeol langsung berlari dan melihat jendela besar yang ada di ruang tamu nya tersebut

Mata bulatnya melihat sesosok yeoja berambut coklat panjang yang juga melihatnya dari bawah yang sangat familiar di matanya. Dengan sweater hitam bergambar snoopy dipadu dengan hotpants putih dan sneakers berwarna pink yang senada dengan clutch digenggaman tangan kiri dan tangan kanan yang memegang handphone nya agar tetap menempel di telinganya.

"Morning chanyeolie~"  
Chanyeol tidak dapat berkata apa-apa saat ini. Ia masih sangat syok.

Bagaimana bisa sang yeochin tidak memberitahukan kepadanya jika ia sudah kembali ke seoul saat ini?

"Jangan coba-coba untuk menemuiku saat ini!"  
Chanyeol yang awalnya ingin turun dan menyusul sang kekasih menjadi mengurungkan niatnya lalu ia kembali menatap sang yeochin dari jendela yang sudah dibukanya

"Waeyo? Apa kau tidak mau naik dan masuk kedalam apartementku saja baby?" Ucap chanyeol dengan masih memegang handphone nya di telinga kanannya

"Bukannya aku tidak mau.. Tapi sedari pagi aku sudah memencet bel pintu apartementmu, tpi kau saja yang tidak bangun dan taraa~ aku disini menunggumu baby"  
Ucap baekhyun panjang lebar dengan kepala yang masih mendongak menatap chanyeol dri lantai 9

"Lalu jika kau menungguku, mengapa kau tidak mau aku jemput dibawah sana?"  
Ucap chanyeol gemas dan menatap baekhyun datar dari atas sana. Baekhyun hanya tertawa melihat reaksi lucu yang diberikan sang kekasih

"Kkk.. Cepat keluarlah, dan ambil sesuatu yang ada tepat didepan pintu apartementmu baby~" suruh baekhyun dengan tangan yang ia gerakan seakan ia mengusir chanyeol agar cepat mengambil sesuatu itu

"Mwo? Memangnya apa baby?" Tanya chanyeol yang menurut lalu ia membuka pintu apartemennya.

Kotak berukuran sedang berwarna merah langsung menyambut nya saat ia baru saja membuka pintu depan apartemenya.

"Jangan di buka sebelum kau masuk kedalam apartement mu!" Chanyeol membaca notes kecil berwarna kuning yang tertempel manis diatas kotak tersebut

"Ishh.. Memang isinya apa babyy?" Tanya chanyeol kepada baekhyun yang sedaritadi diam.

"Tunggu.. Jangan dibuka dulu, lihat ke jendela lagi channie~" Chanyeol menurut lalu ia kembali melihat dari jendela setelah ia menaruh kotak tersebut diatas meja

"Dandan yang tampan channie ah~ aku tunggu ne~ aku pulang dulu paii~" ucap baekhyun mendongak dengan melambaikan tangannya keatas lalu ia masuk kedalam bmw hitam miliknya dan menjalankan nya menuju keluar daerah apartement

Tut..

Chanyeol menatap handphone yang ada digenggamannya datar. Baekhyun sudah memutuskan telfonnya tadi saat ia naik kedalam mobilnya.

"Hufftt"  
Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya pelan lalu ia berjalan kearah sofa ruang tamu

Sret

"Ini apaa.."  
Chanyeol membuka kotak merah tsb dan membuka nya.

1 alisnya terangkat heran, baekhyun dari dulu sampai sekarang tetap lah sama.

Dulu saat anniv yang ke 1 bulan, baekhyun memberikannya hadiah yang ia taruh di dalam sebuah clutch, dan didalam clutch tsb juga ada notes yang berisikan ramalan dari seorang byun baekhyun.

Dan taraaa~ saat ini pun sama. Baekhyun memberikan chanyeol hadiah yang didalamnya juga ada berisikan notes kecil

Chanyeol mengambil notes kecil tsb dan membacanya

 _'Annyeong chanyeolie~ apa kau merindukanku? Kyaa aku benar2 merindukanmu kau tau.. Em.. Happy birthdayy! Hihi mianhae aku tidak bsa mengucapkan nya secara langsung barusan, aku benar-benar ada urusan yang harus aku lakukan chan~'_

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung, memang ada urusan apa yeochinnya di pagi hari seperti ini? Dan tunggu..

Apa ini hari ulang tahunku? Chanyeol langsung melihat kalender yang berdiri manis di laci dekat sofa yang ia duduki

 _27 november_

"Kau babo park chan"  
Chanyeol menepuk dahinya sendiri pelan, ia benar-benar tidak menyadari jika ini ada hari ulang tahunnya

 _'Apa kau benar-benar tidak tau jika ini ultahmu baby? Hm.. Kau benar-benar banyak pikiran eoh? Ishh kau ini. Ngomong-ngomong apa kau bertanya-tanya dimana aku ada urusan? Kkk aku bisa tau apa yg ada di pikiranmu park~ ekspresi kebingunganmu tidak bsa di bohongi'_

Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya lucu saat baekhyun yg menulis surat ini bisa tau jika ia saat ini sdg kebingungan

 _'Baiklahh~ jika kau penasaran, datanglah di rumahku sore hari ini~ nnti kai yg menjemputmu baby~ so prepare your self /wink/'  
_  
Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung tapi ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum senangnya saat ia tau jika ia bisa bertemu langsung dengan baekhyun sore hari ini.

Chanyeol menaruh kertasnya tadi di atas meja lalu ia mengambil sebuah.. Shirt?

Sebuah shirt hitam bergambar logo nike besar putih langsung menyambutnya saat ia membuka shirt tsb.

Pluk

Chanyeol melihat kearah lantai saat dirasa ada sesuatu yang jatuh

"Eoh? Notes?"  
Chanyeol mengambil notes yang baru saja terjatuh dan membacanya

 _'Apa benar shirt ini yg kau ambil pertama chan? Chukkaeee! Em.. Apa kau tau? Ini couple dgn milikku! Aku jg berwarna hitam;;) ingatkan aku agar aku menunjukan shirt itu nanti jika kita bertemu'_

Chanyeol melipat shirt itu lagi lalu ia mengambil kotak berbentuk balok putih yang menarik perhatiannya

Pluk

"Aahh~ dompet"  
Chanyeol mengambil dompet yang juga merk nike berada dalam kotak tsb lalu ia mendapati sebuah notes kecil lagi di dalam dompet

 _'Aku tau jika ini benda kedua yang kau buka chan~ apa kau menyukainya chan? Mianhae jika kau tidak menyukainya. Tidak tau mengapa.. Aku sangat menyukai nike. Jadi aku memberikanmu shirt dan dompet bermerk nike juga hihi'_

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul saat membaca notes tsb. Ia tidak menyangka jika ia diberi hadiah sebanyak ini oleh sang kekasih

"Eoh? Masih ada lgi rupanya"  
Chanyeol melihat kotak berbentuk kubus putih yang masih didalam kotak merah tsb.

Chanyeol mengambil notes yang berada di atas kubus tsb  
 _  
'Berjanjilah setelah membuka ini, kau tidak akan mengembalikannya kepadaku chan'_

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bgng. Memang isinya apa sampai baekhyun berbicara seperti itu?

Sret

Sebuah jam tangan sporty putih ber merk nike langsung menyambutnya saat ia baru saja membuka kotak tsb. Ia tersenyum saat ia melihat sebuah notes kecil yang ada didalam kotak tsb  
 _  
'Kau sudah membuka ini chan? Hm.. Mianhae. Aku tau kau pasti tidak suka dengan hadiah yang ketiga ini. Tpi tolong. Jangan dikembalikan jam tangan ini kepadaku. Aku tau kau sangat tidak suka jika aku memberikan sebuah hadiah yg menurutmu mahal ini, tapi bukankah tidak apa jika aku memberikan mu ini hanya setiap tahun saja?'_

Chanyeol menatap jam tangan tsb datar. Ia tidak menyangka jika sang kekasih akan memberikannya sebuah jam tangan yang seperti ini.

Bukan karena ia tidak menghargai jika ia mengembalikan ini, tapi sungguh. Ia tidak mau jika sang kekasih memberikannya sebuah hadiah mahal untuknya, karena ia adalah namja. Dan namja yang seharusnya memberikan ini semua.

Memang. Chanyeol sudah sangat sering membelikan baekhyun ini itu, tapi tidak tau mengapa chanyeol begini.

"Hmm.."  
Chanyeol merapihkan kembali hadiah-hadiahnya kedalam kotak dan menaruhnya di dalam kamarnya, lalu ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi 

~~~~~~~"ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐"ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ"┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ"~~~~~~

Terlihat 2 yeoja mungil sedang sibuk di dalam dapur milik yeoja bermata bulat yang saat ini sedang memberikan sebuah intruksi.

Kyungsoo sang mata bulat, sangat telaten mengajari sepupunya ini yang ingin membuat kue untuk kekasih yang berulang tahun saat ini.

"Lalu? Diaduk semua?"  
Tanya sepupunya, atau kerap kali dipanggil Baekhyun.

"Ne eonnie, aduk sampai rata dan pelan-pelan, agar tidak berceceran semua"  
Ucap kyungsoo dan memberikan mixer kepada baekhyun untuk mengaduk rata adonannya.

Baekhyun berencana membuat roti tart coklat yang akan di lapisi dengan balutan coklat putih diatasnya dan tidak lupa dengan logo nike di atasnya.

Dan tentu saja baekhyun meminta bantuan kyungsoo karena ia sama sekali tidak tau bagaimana cara nya membuat kue, ia sangat tau jika sang sepupu sangat handal membuat kue karena sepupunya ini mempunyai toko roti yang cukup terkenal di seoul.

"Sudah cukup eonnie. Sekarang masukan kedalam loyang lalu masukan kedalam oven"  
Baekhyun menuruti ucapan kyungsoo lalu ia menutup oven tsb dan menunggu sampai kuenya mengembang.

"Uwaaa aku senang sekalii kyungie" ucap baekhyun dan menunjukan eye smilenya kearah kyungsoo yang saat ini membersihkan dapur

"Kkk.. Aku juga ikut senang eonnie kau bisa merayakan ulangtahun chanyeol oppa hari ini" ucap kyungsoo dan tersenyum lucu

"Bagaimana kabarmu dengan kai? Apa ada perkembangan?"  
Tanya baekhyun lalu ia duduk di kursi yang ada dimeja makan.

Menunggu roti yang mengembang dengan obrolan ringan bukankah akan terasa lebih menyenangkan? Itu yang ada dibenak baekhyun saat ini.

"Aku semakin dekat dengannya, kkk aku tidak menyangka jika kai sebaik itu kepadaku" ucap kyungsoo semangat dengan mata yang terlihat semakin bulat tsb

"Kkk.. Aku juga tidak menyangka jika kai bisa seperti itu kepadamu kyung. Dan apa kalian belum jadian?"  
Tanya baekhyun lagi dan menatap kyungsoo yang juga menatapnya polos

"Belum. Kita kan baru berkenalan beberapa hari yang lalu eonnie~ ishh" ucap kyungsoo dan ia ikut duduk disebelah baekhyun

"Tapi sudah saling timbul rasa sayang kan? Kkkk kau tidak bsa menipuku kyungie ah~" ucap baekhyun menggoda dan langsung disambut dengan wajah blush kyungsoo yang sangat cute jika di lihat seperti ini

"Ishh.." Baekhyun hanya tertawa melihat sepupu tersayangnya sedang mempoutkan bibirnya lucu

"Baiklah~ jika kalian sudah jadian, cepat bilang aku ne~" ucap baekhyun sekali lagi dan langsung di jawab dengan anggukan malu dari kyungsoo

.

5.05pm

Chanyeol melihat jam dindingnya datar. Lalu ia kembali melihat penampilannya sekali lagi di cermin.

Shirt nike hitam yang diberikan baekhyun tadi di balut dengan jaket baseball hitam dengan lengan yang berwarna putih dan di sebelah kiri dadanya ada sebuah angka 9 besar. Tidak lupa dengan sepatu adidas hitam putih kesayangannya.

Ia terlihat sangat tampan sekali.

Ting tong

Chanyeol melihat jam nike putih yang ada di pergelangan tangan kirinya

5.10pm

Sekali lagi ia merapihkan rambut yang ia naikan itu, Lalu berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya

Ceklek

"Happy birthdayy broo!"  
Chanyeol tersenyum senang saat ia baru saja membuka pintu langsung disambut dgn 1 pukulan di lengan kanannya. Dan pelakunya tidak lain adalah kai. Sang sahabat sekaligus tetangganya.

"Gomawo kai, apa kau sendiri?" Tanya chanyeol yg menutup pintunya dan mereka pun berjalan menuju lift

"Tentu saja aku sendiri, apakah kau melihat ada seseorang yang ada didekat ku saat ini?"  
Tanya kai dengan ekspresi datarnya

"Memang kau tidak menjemput your baby kyungsoo eoh?"  
Kai langsung memukul lengan kanan chanyeol dan yang di pukul hanya menunjukan senyum mengejeknya

"Ya! Kau jahat sekali dengan gurumu!" Ucap chanyeol sedikit berteriak.

Memang kai banyak berguru di chanyeol dalam masalah cinta. Dan kai sudah di kenalkan kpd kyungsoo yg saat itu patah hati karena pacarnya yang memutuskannya demi yeoja lain.

Maka dari itu baekhyun dan chanyeol berencana untuk mendekatkan kyungsoo dan kai. Dan taraa~ mereka sudah saling dekat.

"Hyung kecilkan suaramu, telingaku sakit saat kau berteriak dengan suara beratmu itu" ucap kai sambil mengelus kupingnya yang sedikit berdengung

Mereka sudah ada di dalam lift sekarang.

Chanyeol menatap kai datar lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan sedikit merapihkan rambutnya.

.

Chanyeol dan kai sudah berada di mobil saat ini. Dan mereka sudah ada dalam perjalanan menuju rumah baekhyun, tinggal 1 belokan lagi mereka sampai.

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya didepan rumah berbentuk minimalis lalu ia keluar dari mobil di ikuti kai yang juga keluar dari pintu samping.

"Hyung aku masuk dulu ne"  
Kai langsung berlari kedalam rumah meninggalkan chanyeol yang hanya menatap kepergian kai datar

Lalu chanyeol berjalan santai menuju kedalam rumah, ia sudah sangat biasa keluar masuk di rumah baekhyun karena biasanya memang ia sering main disini, sebelum baekhyun pindah ke tokyo.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukan kedalam saku jaket, dengan kepala yang celingukan akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan tanda-tanda adanya orang lain di belakang rumah.

Ceklek

"Happy birthday chanyeol ah!"  
Chanyeol yang baru saja membuka pintu menuju halaman belakang langsung di sambut dengan sahabat sekaligus yeochinnya di pinggir kolam renang.

"Happy birthday to you~ happy birthday to you~ happy birthday chanyeolie~ happy birthday yeolie~"

Chanyeol tersenyum senang lalu ia berjalan menuju kearah mereka. Ia benar benar dibuat terkejut oleh mereka

Sehun, luhan, kris, tao, kai, kyungsoo, dan baekhyun tersenyum senang melihat rencananya berhasil untuk memberi kejutan kepada chanyeol.

"Happy birthday babyy~"  
Ucap baekhyun dan berjalan mendekat kearah chanyeol dengan kedua tangan yang memegang kue tart yang di buatnya tadi siang.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang saat baekhyun sudah ada tepat didepannya saat ini.

Peplum spiked dress hitam dipadu dengan high heels hitam yang dipergelangan kakinya dilingkari seperti berlian berwarna orens dan tidak lupa dengan rambut yang ia biarkan tergerai manis di bahunya.

Dan tentu saja itu sangat mengikat hati chanyeol.

"Kau sangat cantik baby"  
Ucap chanyeol dan terus menatap intens baekhyun yang saat ini tidak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya

"Tiup lilinnya channie~"  
Baekhyun tersenyum dan menyodorkan kue tart nya.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang lalu ia menutup matanya dan make a wish. Berharap apa yang ia inginkan menjadi terkabul untuk kedepannya

"Huftt"

"Yeeeee~"  
Setelah chanyeol meniup lilinnya, sahabat-sahabat nya pun langsung berteriak senang. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat semua yang ada disini ikut senang merayakan ultahnya. 

~~~~~~~"ƪ(˘⌣˘)┐"ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ"┌(˘⌣˘)ʃ"~~~~~~

Malam pun tiba, rembulan sudah sangat cantik menghiasi langit malam di seoul. Dan sampai sekarang suasana di rumah baekhyun pun msh ramai. Dan mereka semua berkumpul di ruang tamu.

Yang tersisa hanya chanyeol yang sedikit duduk di meja pinggir kolam dengan baekhyun yang berdiri didepannya.

Terlihat chanyeol sedari tadi memandangi baekhyun intens. Tidak tau mengapa, ia paling tidak bisa untuk mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari baekhyun. Sekalipun ia bisa, ia tetap tidak akan mau melakukan itu.

Sret

Chanyeol menarik pinggang baekhyun agar lebih mendekat.

"Channie.."  
Baekhyun menahan dada chanyeol agar mereka tidak lebih dekat lgi. Chanyeol tersenyum hangat, lalu ia meraih tangan mungil baekhyun dan ia lingkarkan di lehernya sendri. Lalu chanyeol kembali merengkuh pinggang baekhyun.

"Kau kedinginan baek?" Tanya chanyeol saat ia merasa jika badan baekhyun sangat dingin saat ini

Sret

Chanyeol melepas jaketnya lalu ia sampirkan di bahu kecil baekhyun

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku baekkie?" Tanya chanyeol lalu kembali merengkuh pinggang baekhyun dan semakin menarik tubuh baekhyun agar semakin dekat.

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu.. Aku sangat merindukanmu" ucap baekhyun dengan tangan yang masih melingkar di leher chanyeol

"Nado.. 1 bulan penuh tanpamu benar-benar membuatku kacau untuk melakukan aktifitas seperti biasanya baek"

Chanyeol memeluk baekhyun erat lalu ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu ia membalas pelukannya dan sedikit menepuk bahu lebar chanyeol.

"Mianhae"

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan menatap baekhyun yang hanya berjarak beberapa cm drinya

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf?"  
Tanya chanyeol dan mengeratkan rengkuhan yang ada di pinggang ramping baekhyun. Ia tahu jika baekhyun tidak terlalu kuat dengan udara yang cukup dingin biarpun ia sudah di beri jaket sekalipun.

"Aku bukan orang yang pertama mengucapkanmu happy birthday" ucap baekhyun pelan dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Memang.. Kau tau darimana?" Tanya chanyeol dan menatap baekhyun bingung

"Apa kau ingat kemarin lusa kita bertengkar?" Bukannya menjawab, baekhyun malah balik bertanya.

Kemarin lusa memang mereka bertengkar, bukan karena apa. Tapi karena ini bagian dari skenario buatan baekhyun. Baekhyun ingin mengerjai chanyeol dengan membuatnya marah.

Tetapi di luar dugaannya, chanyeol lebih memilih mengalah kepada baekhyun.

Lalu bagaimana dengan baekhyun?

Tentu saja ia menjalankan rencana ke 2. Yaitu tidak memberikan kabar 1 hari penuh di hari berikutnya dengan alasan sibuk dengan kuliahnya.

"Lalu.. Apa hubungannya dengan itu semua?" Tanya chanyeol dan sedikit mengelus punggung baekhyun pelan. Lalu baekhyun menjelaskan semuanya

"Itu semua di luar dugaanku. Dan intinya kemarin kau seharian chat dengan luhan. Dan tepat pukul 12 malam ia mengucapakan mu happy birthday dan baru saja ia memberimu rajutan syal buatannya sendiri, sedangkan aku? Aku hanya memberikanmu barang yang semua itu aku beli, tidak aku buat dengan tanganku sndri"

ucap baekhyun panjang lebar dan menundukan kepalanya.

Bisa di katakan baekhyun cemburu saat ini. Tentu saja. Yeoja mana yang mau disaingi oleh sahabat sendiri yang sudah sangat jelas sekali jika sang sahabat menyukai namja kita?

Luhan memang menyukai chanyeol sudah lama sebelum baekhyun menyukai chanyeol. Tetapi pada dasarnya chanyeol tidak menyukai luhan.

Tetapi biarpun chanyeol sdh menolaknya berkali-kali secara tidak langsung maupun langsung, luhan tetap mengejar chanyeol sampai terkadang membuat baekhyun sakit hati karena cemburu.

Chanyeol mengangkat dagu baekhyun pelan dan sedikit mengelus pipi chubby baekhyun

"Aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang. Aku tidak peduli dengan semua jenis hadiah yang sdh diberikan kepadaku oleh semuanya. Karena aku sudah senang dengan hadiah istimewa yang sudah ada tepat di hadapanku ini.

Datangnya kau dihidupku adalah sebuah hadiah yang paling istimewa baek"  
Jelas chanyeol dengan menatap intens kedalam mata hitam baekhyun

"Dengar aku baik-baik. Kau memang bukan orang pertama yang mengucapkan itu. Tapi kau akan selalu menjadi yang nomer 1 untukku" ucap chanyeol diakhiri dengan ciuman singkat di bibir pink baekhyun

Blush

Baekhyun sedikit menundukan kepalanya saat dirasa hangat menjalari kedua pipinya

"Jadi.. Untuk apa kau ingin menjadi yang pertama, jika kau bisa menjadi nomer 1 di hidupku baby?"  
Tanya chanyeol dengan senyum menawan yang dapat membuat wajah baekhyun berkali lipat lebih memerah

"Gomawo"  
Baekhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang chanyeol.

Ia benar-benar beruntung dapat memiliki kekasih yang bisa menerima kekurangan yang dimilikinya

"Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghaeyo baekkie"  
Chanyeol merapatkan pelukannya dan mengelus kepala baekhyun sayang

"Nado jeongmal saranghaeyo channie"

"Ah tunggu.."  
Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan mengambil sesuatu di kantung jeans nya.

Baekhyun hanya diam dan menunggu chanyeol penasaran.

"Karena kau sudah memberiku banyak hadiah, aku memberikan mu ini"

Chanyeol mengambil sebuah kalung berbentuk kunci yang di lapisi beberapa berlian mulai dari ujung sampai ujung kunci tsb.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya lucu dan menatap chanyeol dengan kedua pipi yang bersemu merah

Sret

Chanyeol menarik pinggang baekhyun agar lebih mendekat, lalu ia memasangkan kalung itu di leher baekhyun.

Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya malu, saat chanyeol memasang kalung di leher baekhyun dengan posisi mereka yang masih berhadap-hadapan

"Donee~"  
Baekhyun melihat kalung yang chanyeol pasang tdi.

"Gomawo channie ah~"  
Ia mendongak menatap chanyeol dan tersenyum malu

"Ini couple dengan milikku baek~" ucap chanyeol dan mengeluarkan kalung yang sudah ia pakai dari dalam shirtnya.

Kalung berbentuk hati yang juga dilapisi berlian yang mengitari hati tsb.

"Jika kunci ini dimasukan kedalam hati ini, maka kalung ini akan menjadi 1. Tidak ada kunci manapun yang bisa masuk dihati ini selain kunci milikmu.

Dan apa kau tau? kunci ini sama seperti mu. Kau masuk kedalam kehidupanku, dan kau mengunci rapat-rapat hatiku. Dan tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa masuk kedalam hatiku selain kau baekkie"

Blush

Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya dan menggigit bibirnya pelan. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat seiring hangat yang menjalar di kedua pipinya.

Sret

Chanyeol mengangkat dagu baekhyun dan menatapnya intens

"Saranghae Park Baekhyun"

"Nado saranghae channie"

 **END**

NB : Kyaaa~~ otthe? Mianhae kalau jelek / kepndekan /bow/ ini ff Cuma buat sekedar penghilang rasa ringu buat sequel flower girl(?) sebenernya author juga gak bisa janji bikin sequel flower girl._. mungkin habis hari raya aja author update tapi gak janji juga sih/.\ okee~ dont forget to RnR chingu^^ Gomawooo~


End file.
